


Under the sun

by Adoakrabley



Series: Eruri snippets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fighting, Homoerotic sexual tension while dealing killing blows, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Vague relationship, cursing, yeah just gay fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoakrabley/pseuds/Adoakrabley
Summary: Erwin and Levi spend a day sparring
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Under the sun

The unforgiving summer heat licked away at Levi’s damp skin. Humid- unmoving air aggravated the discomfort further. Both his and Erwin’s hair was matted- the silent pants were wet.  _ My throat is dry _ , Levi concurred. They had been at it for hours.

“I’m starting to resent your stamina, Levi.” Erwin’s breathing was unsteady, faster.

“Then give up and go back to your desk, Old man.” Levi spit right back, feeling winded, just not as much as Erwin.

The goading worked-  _ not really-  _ but Erwin was back to lunging at him. He had the height- weight- power- size advantage on him but Levi always relied on speed and agility in fights.  _ Which made them mismatched opponents _ . He easily dodged the attempt to a hold and blocked the following punch with arms crossed. 

“That would be unbecoming of me as a superior.” Erwin said as he backed away, grabbed- held Levi’s legs to stop the kick from hitting him. Levi tsk’d-  _ fuck your superiority _ \- twisted his leg, somersaulted back on his feet.

Levi jumped up, tried a right feint into a clothesline but was caught. Erwin twisted his hand behind him and pulled him against his own body- flush against his front but couldn’t get a hold of the other hand before it was too late. Levi used his other hand to reach behind Erwin's neck, grabbing onto the other side of his head. If Erwin twisted his hands up further, Levi could snap his neck.  _ It’s a stalemate _ . 

“Going to give up yet?” Erwin flexed his hand holding Levi’s hand behind him, the pressure taunting and- comfortable. Though champion of the underground, Levi did have to accept at some point he lost to Erwin at brute strength. It didn’t mean he was a better fighter though, not by a long shot.

“If you’re tired you are free to go.” Levi dug his fingers further into his skin. The reddened crescent moons visible after he relented.

Erwin still wouldn’t let go-  _ it’s nice to actually take a breather _ \- even going as far as sliding an  _ unnecessary _ arm around Levi’s waist to secure him further into the hold.

The distance between them- _ however little _ \- was getting saturated with slow pants and yet-  _ you can’t really take your eyes off your opponent during a fight _ \- it had turned into a game of chicken. Levi’s chin dug into its place in the middle of Erwin’s chest, forced to look up in that position. Levi was sure Erwin’s defiant glare mirrored his own- _ none of us would actually give in _ . It did eventually come to an end with a nod from both sides, it was not a pleasant experience to cling to someone in this weather _.  _ They backed off. Then it repeated several times.

The tree provided a flimsy illusion of protection from the direct sunlight of the sweltering summer. They both had stripped down at one point, Erwin to his undershirt and Levi just letting off a few buttons and the cravat-  _ he burned easily _ \- to feel more of the breeze- which was absent. Just thick clammy air settled around them, like it would offer resistance if fought against and radiated heat unbearable enough to warrant an hour long soak. Erwin had picked such a day for a spar.

So, here they were. Countless blows later- _ none bearing result _ \- Erwin was now tired. His attacks lacked the usual power and coordination.  _ I should put him out of his misery soon.  _ Levi evaded a lazy straight kick and lightly tapped the back of his knees for him to stumble and dealt a sharp punch to the solar plexus. Erwin groaned and held onto his stomach and tumbled down to his knees- _ now stay there _ \- using another hand to keep him from falling over completely.

Levi gave him a few moments to catch his breath- not really finding it fun to kick an already down man around- and stood with his arms crossed in front of him. Erwin, however- looked up defiantly, one brow slightly cocked- corner of his lips lifted-  _ I just know he’s going to say something irritating _ \- and said, “Enjoying the higher vantage point?”

_ Let me wipe that smirk off your face _ \- Levi spun and used the momentum to kick the side of his face, finally getting Erwin to hit the floor. Levi hoped that he decided that was the ending blow _.  _ Both of them were too old to roll over in grass and get muddy in the summer.

“I don’t really see the point of hand to hand combat training in the Survey Corps.” Levi settled and walked towards a recovering Erwin- He rather preferred more work with the 3DMG- offered his hand for him to get up, “We are gonna be fighting titans anyways.” 

Instead of accepting that kindness, Erwin pulled him by the wrist; Messed with balance to be able to push him down. Erwin now had him pinned to the ground, wrist locked in place over his head with an unforgiving grip. “You never know what the situation might call for.” He breathed close. It was close to impossible to push him off with just one hand _ \-  _ Levi didn’t struggle. Erwin, on his knees, leaned down further- the heat that his skin gave off was as unbearable as it was just a moment ago- maybe more.

The skewed sleeves of his undershirt, the smudge on his cheek- dirty wet hair and the victorious-  _ annoying _ \- grin left his vision as Erwin put his lips near his ears to whisper, “I couldn’t have scored myself a thug like you without these sweet  _ sweet  _ skills.”

Levi gripped the hairs on the back of his head- tightly- pulled on it sideways in retaliation. Erwin made a sound- he didn’t remember what kind. He was busy; nearly bent himself over in half to gain the momentum to kick Erwin’s thigh- just above his knees. His other leg wrapped around Erwin’s waist. A surprised and disoriented Erwin was no match for him- he flipped them over, straddling his hips.

Erwin wheezed- his back hit the ground with a thud- knocked out of his breath he still had a hold of Levi’s wrist. It kept balance- saved Levi from tipping backwards; He hadn’t really been able to straddle him properly- with one leg planted on the ground and one on Erwin’s chest. It was a precarious equilibrium of force- Levi’s heel still pressed on harder against Erwin’s throat.

The sudden rush of adrenaline settled- but not the pumping hot blood. “Levi-” Erwin exhaled-  _ shakily _ . His skin was red- flushed from the fiery heat, clothes damp and grimey- he twisted his hand to intertwine with Levi’s. “Levi- we should go back inside.” There it was, a roundabout admission of defeat. _ After what? Fucking hours of refusing to give up? _ There were more important things- Levi knew, he could feel  _ what _ he was sitting on- and he looked like he was asking- begging-  _ please _ \- with a nicked nose and hooded eyes under his feet. A gentle- large- hand slid up his thigh, fingers splayed- a thumb traced the bone of his hips- slowly- _ softly _ \- yet it  _ burned.  _ More than the sun overhead. 

_ It was such heat _ \-  _ the kind that seemed to manifest from within- it made him want to crawl out of his skin _ - _ to bare his neck- to- _

He let the pressure off from Erwin’s throat- 

To  _ satiate _ it.

“Bath first.” 


End file.
